On The Booth
by stranger12
Summary: George supposed such was her life now


**Dead Like Me – On The Booth**

George supposed such as her life now

* * *

From her seat on her usual booth, George observed her tablemates. Rube was busy describing in near pornographic details how he wanted his waffles and eggs to be like, and Kiffany dutifully nodded along and wrote it all down (George did not envy the woman – Rube could be a pain in the ass when he felt like it).

Daisy and Mason were sitting across from them, the man seemingly not even half awake just yet, eyes reddened as per usual. George didn't even bother wondering what the fuck he was on this time, because she suspected even knowing about it would give Roxy grounds to arrest her. Daisy was humming and filing her hair to perfection, not that George thought she needed it, not after spending a good portion of the night before doing them.

She would never understand Daisy's need to look lovely and beautiful all the time, it seemed like such a fucking waste of time.

"And a good fucking morning to you assholes" – Roxy greeted, walking up to their booth and looking at Rube with a raised eyebrow – "I have somewhere to be today, so may I have my post–it?" – the man gave her a look.

"You may"– he said simply, holding it out for her – "I hope you will fix that attitude of yours until next time" – he said in his half serious, half annoyed way. The cop rolled her eyes as she looked down at her post–it.

"Sorry, Rube, but I just got a call, I need to bounce. Maybe tomorrow I'll have time to eat with you guys. Bye" – she said, and quickly made her way out of the diner.

"She's so dedicated to her job" – Daisy mused – "I can't imagine having a real job like her"

"Or any" – George pointed out.

"Don't frown, Georgia, you look so much prettier when you smile"

"Bite me"

"Bite what?" – Mason, suddenly a little more awake, asked in confusion – "Is there food? I'm starving!"

"Order your own" – George snapped, pulling her plate closer to her. Daisy and Rube slowly did the same.

"You guys are so mean!"

"You're like the older brother I never asked for, geez" – the youngest Reaper commented.

"And you are certainly the meanest younger sister a bloke could ask for" – Mason shot back – "Kiffany, oh dear, I need to order!"

"If that's your older brother, peanut, then you're shit out of luck" – Rube commented, taking out their post–its of the day and sliding out – "Gotta head out now. Don't let Mason take my money" – he gave the young Reaper a few bills and she nodded.

"You got it. Dad" – the man paused in is stride, shook his head, and walked right out.

"Only you can get away with calling him that" – Daisy sighed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you calling him 'dad', sis" – the actress shivered.

"Please don't. That would make Mason our shared brother" – he shrieked.

"No! I cannot be Daisy's brother! That would be all kind of horrible and wrong!"

"You're all kinds of horrible and wrong" – George said sardonically – "And we are obviously all adopted. Or you think we look enough like Rube to be his biological children?"

All the Reapers paused and snorted as one.

"What does that make Roxy?" – Mason questioned, sounding excited about the line of thought – "I don't want her to be our mum, she's too stern!"

"Rube feels more like a single father" – Daisy mused – "Besides, it's obvious Roxy is like Rube's sister"

"So she's our aunt" – George continued – "Aunt Roxy"

"Daddy Rube" – Mason snorted.

"Little sister Georgia" – Daisy pointed at the youngest Reaper with a serene smile – "Big brother Mason" – she motioned to the still somewhat out of it man – "And me, the artistic middle child"

"Who clearly craves attention, so that's why you used to fuck anything that moved" – George was quick to point out.

"And you like to use crude language as a defense mechanism" – Daisy shot back with a tiny smirk.

"Now, now, as your big brother, I need to ask you to behave, girls" – Mason said with his mouth full.

"You're so gross" – George wrinkled her nose.

"In this instance, I must agree with our little sister" – Daisy added – "Chew and swallow before you speak"

Mason's very adult, mature and utterly older brother–like response was to open his mouth and show both blondes the contents of his mouth. Daisy shuddered and George gagged.

"You're disgusting!"

"Just doing my big brother duty"

"I'm telling aunt Roxy on you" – George rolled her eyes as she pulled some money from her pocket – "I'm settling my share and Rube's, you're on your own, big brother"

"So evil a little sister you are, Georgia!" – he called out as she ignored him and went to the cashier to pay.

"Give it up, Mason" – Daisy told him – "It's all little siblings' duty to disregard what their older siblings say"

"I suppose" – he grumbled – "It is a little disturbing to see Mason as our dad, though" – he looked at his post–it and put it in his pocket – "I'm not sure he's the kind of dad I ever would've chosen"

"Sadly, Mason, you can neither choose family nor the Reapers you work with"


End file.
